


the sound of my racing heart

by theafterimages



Series: frat au [25]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I didn’t know it was your birthday, remember? I had to improvise.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sound of my racing heart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/4689.html) in February 2014. Set during July 2013.

“Our little Sanghyuk is a man now,” Hakyeon says, pinching his cheek fondly. “I can’t believe that soon you’ll be here at Cartwright with us.”

“You’re so embarrassing,” Sanghyuk complains, but lets Hakyeon hang on him a few seconds longer. It’s his birthday; he’s entitled to the attention.

“And it’s not like him living here will be any different,” Hongbin adds. “He’s already here all the time.”

He has a point. Sanghyuk lives about half an hour away from Cartwright University, so he can visit Hongbin easily, and has spent enough time at the house since Hongbin joined that he’s been more or less adopted by Hongbin’s closest fraternity brothers, too. He’s even been to a few parties, when his parents hadn’t figured it out and forbidden him—or when, horrifyingly, Hakyeon hadn’t. Sanghyuk hopes that by the time he gets to school Hakyeon will have realized he’s not Sanghyuk’s second mother, but he’s not feeling very optimistic. Hopefully they won’t all see him that way.

He hears a burst of voices and his mouth goes dry when he sees the guys who have just walked into the house. Or, specifically, the one in the center: Baekhyun.

God, he hopes Baekhyun won’t see him the way Hakyeon does.

They join the others in the rec room, throwing themselves onto the empty couch. Chanyeol grabs the remote and Jongdae starts talking to Hongbin, but to Sanghyuk’s shock, Baekhyun looks right at him, lips curving upwards. “I didn’t know you were coming today,” Baekhyun says.

Sanghyuk didn’t know Baekhyun had ever noticed him at all. “Yeah, well,” he says with a quick shrug. He can play it cool. “It’s my birthday. Hakyeon wants it to be a big deal.”

“It’s your birthday?” Chanyeol asks abruptly. “Your eighteenth?”

“Yeah, finally,” Sanghyuk says, and Chanyeol bumps his knee against Baekhyun’s.

Baekhyun doesn’t seem to notice, or at least, he doesn’t stop looking at Sanghyuk. “Happy birthday,” he says with a bright smile.

Sanghyuk really hopes he’s not smiling back as widely as he thinks he is. That probably wouldn’t count as playing it cool. “Thanks.” Having Baekhyun wish him happy birthday, having Baekhyun’s attention at all, is the best part of his day so far.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A few hours later, Sanghyuk’s hanging out in the kitchen, drinking a beer and minding his own business, when someone takes his free hand. Sanghyuk jumps, beer sloshing over the rim of his cup and dripping onto his fingers.

“Shit, sorry,” he says, feeling himself flushing when his eyes meet Baekhyun’s. So much for not looking like a dumb kid in front of him. And Baekhyun’s wearing these nearly skintight jeans, too, just to make things worse. The way the denim clings to his thighs is obscene. Sanghyuk’s maybe had a lot of detailed dreams about those thighs—but that, he reminds himself, is not what he should be thinking about right now. Or staring at.

“It was my fault,” Baekhyun says, though it’s not until Sanghyuk wipes his hand on his own jeans that he adds, “Let me make it up to you?”

Sanghyuk waits a beat, and when Baekhyun waggles his eyebrows Sanghyuk has to laugh, even though he can hear his heart pounding. “That sounded like something out of one of Wonshik’s pornos.”

Baekhyun pulls a shocked face. “What do you know about pornos?”

“ _Nothing_ , I’m an angel,” Sanghyuk says dryly. As if anyone could be after more than a week of being friends with Wonshik and Jaehwan.

“Good boy.” He pats Sanghyuk’s arm, then sends his system into overdrive as his fingers skim down to circle around Sanghyuk’s wrist. “But the question is, did it work?”

Baekhyun can probably feel his pulse racing, but that doesn’t mean he has to be embarrassing about it. “What kind of boy do you think I am?” he asks, feigning offense. “You can’t at least let me finish my drink first?”

Baekhyun takes Sanghyuk’s cup from him and takes a long swallow. Sanghyuk licks his lips as he watches Baekhyun’s throat work, and can feel himself going red again when Baekhyun raises his eyebrows at him from over the rim of the cup, eyesmile going full force. 

As soon as he’s set the drink down, Baekhyun tugs on Sanghyuk’s hand. “Come on,” he says. Baekhyun’s fingers are around his wrist as he leads Sanghyuk up the stairs and down the hall. Baekhyun’s _fingers_. Sanghyuk’s still not entirely sure this isn’t a dream.

His room is like Jaehwan's and Wonshik’s—two beds, two dressers, two desks, plenty of clutter. “Isn’t it amazing?” Baekhyun asks with mock enthusiasm, indicating his surroundings with a flourish, and when Sanghyuk smiles hesitantly in response Baekhyun squeezes his hand. “Hey,” he says, tone gentling, “if you want to go back downstairs, that’s fine.”

And yeah, Sanghyuk’s a little nervous, but it’s his _birthday_ and this is _Baekhyun_. He’s not going anywhere. “No, here is fine,” he says quickly, and pulls the door shut without a second thought.

Now it’s Baekhyun’s turn to smile. “Good idea,” he says, and backs Sanghyuk up against the door. Sanghyuk may be taller than Baekhyun, but in this moment, with Baekhyun’s hand on his chest and perfectly outlined eyes intent on his, he feels so much smaller. “Can I-”

“Anything,” Sanghyuk blurts out, and Baekhyun gives him another smile, wraps his free hand around the back of Sanghyuk’s neck to pull him down, and kisses him.

Sanghyuk’s not super experienced—he’s dated a few people, played a few party games, but that’s about it. It’s enough for him to keep going, no matter how his mind reels—to sink his hands into Baekhyun’s dark hair, tugging harder than he means to and biting back a gasp when he hears the sound Baekhyun makes in response.

“Should we—bed?” he tears himself away long enough to ask, and Baekhyun nods.

“Another good idea,” he says decisively, and takes Sanghyuk’s hand again.

Before he knows it he’s sitting on the bed, quickly tugging his shirt over his head as he sees Baekhyun do the same. Baekhyun drops them both on the floor, then lightly pushes him onto his back so he can straddle his waist. Sanghyuk arcs up against him when they kiss, can’t help it, and even through two layers of denim he can feel that Baekhyun’s well on his way to being hard, too.

Baekhyun kisses him one more time, and strokes his cheek reassuringly as he pulls back. Sanghyuk stares at his lips, how reddened and kiss-swollen they are because of _him_ , and sits up with the half-realized intent of kissing him even more.

“No, let me do this first,” Baekhyun says. He must see the disappointment in Sanghyuk’s eyes, because he does give him another kiss before he gently pushes him back down, then shifts further down Sanghyuk’s body.

He’s so thoroughly distracted by how Baekhyun kisses and bites his way along his abdomen, exploiting weaknesses Sanghyuk didn’t even know he had, that he’s almost too busy to notice when Baekhyun unfastens his jeans. Almost. He goes still, and Baekhyun looks up at him, waits for Sanghyuk’s quick nod before he pulls them off. A grin spreads across his face when he takes in the sight of Sanghyuk’s One Piece boxers, and Sanghyuk wants to sink through the floor.

“Jaehwan gave them to me. I-”

“They’re cute,” Baekhyun says, still smirking, and Sanghyuk’s afraid he’s ruined everything just by _choosing the wrong underwear_ until Baekhyun leans down and mouths the outline of his cock through the fabric, and Sanghyuk drops down against the pillow with a groan.

“Can-”

“Yes.” Sanghyuk goes silent when Baekhyun yanks the stupid boxers off and gets his mouth on his cock, mostly because he’s trying so hard to focus on not coming right away. Watching probably isn’t helping, but he can’t take his eyes off the sight of Baekhyun licking along his length, carefully teasing as he circles the head, before finally engulfing him. Sanghyuk’s breathing is harsh to his own ears, fingers clawing at the sheets, and when Baekhyun looks up at him, eyes darker than ever but eyesmile still there, that’s it.

“I’m—Baek—“ he begins, trying to stammer out a warning, and Baekhyun hums in acknowledgement before sucking harder, and Sanghyuk’s done, eyes squeezing shut as he comes down Baekhyun’s throat.

“Sorry,” he says as soon as he can think again. He opens his eyes, sees Baekhyun licking his lips, and quickly closes them again. That’s too much for him to handle. “I know that was really fast-”

“I’m really good,” Baekhyun assures him. “I don’t blame you.” He’s smiling, Sanghyuk discovers when he dares to look again, and he cups his hand against Sanghyuk’s cheek. Sanghyuk wonders if it would be weird to turn his head and kiss Baekhyun’s fingers, and decides not to risk ruining the moment.

“What about you?” he asks instead. “You’re still-”

“You don’t have to-”

“But I want to,” Sanghyuk says quickly.

“Well then.” Baekhyun sits back, gestures for him to go ahead, and Sanghyuk sits up and reaches forward, undoes his jeans button and then the zipper. He’d like to blow Baekhyun, feeling his mouth water a little at the thought, but he’s never done that before and isn’t sure how it would go, so he settles for wrapping a hand around Baekhyun’s cock as soon as he gets his jeans and boxers out of the way. Sanghyuk touches Baekhyun’s cock reverently, then tightens his grip when Baekhyun groans. For a second he wonders what it would feel like inside him, but he’s not ready for the answer and they probably don’t have the time anyway, so he refocuses on the matter at hand.

Baekhyun’s quiet when he’s getting off, he discovers, which surprises him given how loud Baekhyun is the rest of the time; he watches Sanghyuk with hazy eyes, combs a hand through his now messy blond hair before kissing him again. Maybe it should be weird, tasting himself as they kiss, but Sanghyuk’s already concluded he wouldn’t mind kissing Baekhyun forever and it’s going to take more than that to change his mind.

As Baekhyun’s hips start stuttering erratically, kisses stopped in favor of gasping, on impulse Sanghyuk leans in and kisses Baekhyun’s neck, bites down a little when Baekhyun’s breath catches. He keeps pressing open-mouthed kisses against his neck as Baekhyun comes in Sanghyuk’s hand. Baekhyun’s grip on Sanghyuk’s hair tightens, holding him in place for a few seconds until Baekhyun laughs a little and lets go.

“Here,” he says, handing him a tissue from the box on the desk so Sanghyuk can wipe his hand off. Sanghyuk does, more carefully than he would at home just for something to do. He’s in Baekhyun’s bed, with Baekhyun looking satisfied because of _him_. Everything’s like something out of one of his fantasies, except he’s never thought to imagine what should happen after they get off.

The first thing he blurts out is, “Usually people just give me One Piece merch for my birthday.”

Baekhyun laughs. “I’ll remember that for next year.”

“This was good, too, though,” Sanghyuk says quickly. 

“Just good?” Baekhyun asks, pouting at him. “Not great?”

“Life-changing,” Sanghyuk says. At least he sounds sarcastic. All that time he’s spent sassing the others is serving him well.

“I didn’t know it was your birthday, remember?” Baekhyun says lightly, reaching over and stroking the back of Sanghyuk’s neck. “I had to improvise.”

“You couldn’t just make a card?”

“Go big or go home,” Baekhyun says, and waits until Sanghyuk’s done laughing to add, “You’re still going to school here in the fall, right?” 

“Yeah.” At least his mouth’s on autopilot, since his brain can barely remember his own name right now. 

Baekhyun kisses him lightly. His lips are so soft, Sanghyuk thinks dizzily. He can’t believe he knows that now, or how he knows what they look like around his cock (or that he lasted long enough to find out, honestly). “Good,” Baekhyun says, reaching down with his free hand to palm Sanghyuk’s ass as he kisses him again.

Sanghyuk’s never been so fervently in agreement with something in his life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ _Hey_ ,” Jaehwan says with mock-indignation when they run into him in the hallway the next morning, eyes going wide, “what the fuck, you bailed on us for _him_? I can’t believe you! Hakyeon will be so mad.”

“I was giving him his birthday present,” Baekhyun says innocently. “I didn’t think you guys would want to watch.” Baekhyun winks at Sanghyuk, then with one last squeeze of Sanghyuk’s ass he slips past Jaehwan and moves on like it’s no big deal. Because it’s not, Sanghyuk tells himself. This is how college works. It’s casual, it’s cool.

“Our little Sanghyuk really is a man now,” Jaehwan says, pretending to sob. Sanghyuk pats his head, and Jaehwan goes in for a hug, then pulls back with a shudder. “Shame on you, coming near your auntie smelling like that! Young man, go shower _this instant_!”

Sanghyuk laughs. “Yes, auntie,” he agrees dutifully, and lets Jaehwan push him in the direction of the bathroom.

By the time he gets there he realizes he probably should have asked Jaehwan about towels or whatever, but his problem’s solved when the door opens and Baekhyun pops his head out.

“I was just thinking we shower together,” he says, straight-faced. “You know, to save water.”

“Conservation is really important,” Sanghyuk agrees, and when he grins Baekhyun smiles back and tugs him inside.

This, Sanghyuk decides, is the best birthday ever.


End file.
